


ghost bears are coming after me

by juniperProse



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Banter, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, but that wasn’t the intent, this could be read as platonic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperProse/pseuds/juniperProse
Summary: “Ryan- okay. Ryan was just a very cautious person, alright? He wasn’t acoward, like some might believe.This, though? Sleeping out in the middle of a forest, where anything (bears and ghosts alike) could come and get him? He was fucking terrified.”





	ghost bears are coming after me

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from crimsonflowerz: “I want a shane and ryan camping in a spooky woods for evidence fic- but like, it’s just them. And Ryan cuddles Shane out of fear. Also bc he wants to. Idk this ask is a mess.”
> 
> thank u buddy <33

Ryan- okay. Ryan was just a very cautious person, alright? He wasn’t a _coward_ , like some might believe.

This, though? Sleeping out in the middle of a forest, where anything (bears and ghosts alike) could come and get him? He was fucking terrified.

A twig snapped somewhere outside their tent, and Ryan yelped, sitting straight up.

“Shane, wake up, _Shane,_ I’m fucking scared, please wake up.”

“‘M awake, I’m awake,” Shane said groggily. “Kind of hard not to be with your whining and whimpering.” Shane sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

“I was _not_ whimpering.”

“You were,” Shane said back as he turned on the lantern in their tent.

“Was not.” Shane and him argued like petulant children; it was part of Shane’s charm, he thought, though he’d never say that aloud.

“Oh no, Ryan, I just thought of something.”

“What?”

“What if there are… _g-g-g-ghost bears_ out here?!”

“Shut up, Shane. Not funny,” Ryan said, cracking a smile despite himself.

“Mm, I thought it was hilarious, but okay. You’re smiling, you love it.”

Something hooted outside.

“What was-“ Ryan started, before Shane cut him off.

“It was an owl, Ryan.”

“Are you _sure?_ ”

“Oh, I don’t know, why don’t I go outside and check?” Shane started to shuffle out of his sleeping bag.

“ _No!_ ” Ryan almost-yelled. “No. Please stay here.”

Shane was clearly trying not to laugh at him, a small smile on his face. Ryan, at this point, after hours of lying awake scared out of his mind, didn’t _care_ about being laughed at. He just needed his friend’s company to keep him sane.

God, what was he doing? What was his life right now? There could be bears or ghosts or _demons_ out here in these woods, and he was just- just _sleeping in them!_ What the fuck! This was crazy. He wanted to leave. He couldn’t-

Apparently he’d begun to voice his thoughts out loud, because Shane stopped him by clasping his shoulder. “Ryan, stop. We’re fine. It’s just a few more hours til we can get out of here. You wanna try and get some shuteye until then?”

Ryan let out a shaky sigh, and nodded.

“You gonna be okay?”

“Maybe.”

“Alright. Let’s get some sleep.”

Shane let go of his shoulder, and laid back down. Ryan followed, facing Shane, and Shane facing him.

And for the next ten minutes, Ryan tried to sleep, he really did, but he physically _couldn’t._ Especially not with that fucking owl-bear-monster hooting outside. Ryan shivers. God damn it. 

Shane was only pretending to sleep, Ryan could tell. It was kind of funny, in a way, that he’d memorized his friend’s breathing patterns. It was also kind of creepy. He tried not to let that get to him. Maybe, though, there was a solution to this.

“Shane.”

“Yeah, Ryan?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“No shit.”

Ryan took in a breath. “Can we…” He trailed off.

“Can we what?”

“No, you know what, nevermind, it’s stupid.”

“If it’ll get you to fall asleep and stop bugging me, then no, it’s not stupid.”

“Can you, maybe, uh… can we cuddle?” Wow, It sounded way, way dumber when he said it out loud.

Shane snorts. “That’s it?”

“What do you _mean,_ ‘that’s it’?”

“It sounded like you were gonna ask me to read you a bedtime story, or something.”

“Wha- no, it didn’t!”

“It totally did. Or a lullaby. No wonder you can’t sleep in these places.”

“What’s that supposed to even mean? No, okay, nevermind about that- yes or no?”

“What?”

“Yes or no, can we cuddle? God, Shane, you’re making me feel stupid right now.”

“You do that to yourself, baby. And yes, we can.”

“...Wait, really?”

“C’mere,” Shane said, before pulling Ryan up to his chest. It was a little awkward with sleeping bags between them.

“Oh, uh, okay, can I-“

“Yeah. Get in here, you nerd.”

Ryan wiggled out of his own sleeping bag and into Shane’s, now lying on top of the taller man, head pressed against his chest. His dumb, long arms felt so _soft_ around Ryan’s waist. He could hear Shane’s heartbeat. 

Oh, wow, he was warm, Ryan thought.

“Oh, wow, you’re warm,” Ryan said.

“You think I’m hot? Thanks, Ryan.”

“No- I said _warm,_ dumbass.”

Shane laughed, and Ryan _felt/ _it vibrate through him. “I know.”__

They laid there just- _together_ , for what felt like forever. Their lantern was still on. The sounds of the creepy, monster-filled forest was quickly drowned out by Shane’s calm breathing and steady heartbeat. Ryan matched his breathing to Shane’s, in the hopes that it would help him be calm, too.

Ryan found his eyes fluttering closed.

“Night, Ry,” he heard Shane murmur, before feeling what might’ve been a kiss on his hair.

If Ryan was blushing, he hoped Shane couldn’t tell with his face buried in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> man i feel like i should’ve done something different with this (like ryan “accidentally” cuddling into shane instead of asking him to cuddle :3c) but it’s cute enough!!!!!!
> 
> hope y’all liked this!!!! :o


End file.
